D'oh! It's, Like, A Famous Quote!
by dreathirium
Summary: The SBPD is stumped by a mysterious bankrobbery. While the perps might not have been after the money, Shawn and Gus need it badly, so Shawn talks in code to get in on the case, but Juliet is the only one who speaks his language. Shules -ishy; M 4 language
1. You Talk Funny!

Notes: I started writing this months ago as a PF challenge response, but I kept needing more quotes and by now it's grown way beyond the original challenge.

Quotes are numbered because there'll be a list at the end of each chapter in case you wanna look up where they came from.

Disclaimers: Psych and all its quirky characters belong to USA Network and the amazing cast and crew who rock our world.  
The quotes belong to their respective movies and whoever is behind all of those.

Chapter Summary: The Psych rent needs to get paid, Shawn talks in code to get on the case, Gus thinks he's gone insane now, Karen gets a headache, Carlton is frustrated, Juliet translates.

* * *

**_"D'oh! It's, Like, A Famous Quote!" (I)  
_****by Dreath**

_**"You Talk Funny!" (II)**_

**  
"Gus, don't be the tanked follow up song to a one hit wonder! Of course we'll get on this case." With a confident smirk Shawn turned to his best friend in front of the Chief's office.**

**"Shawn, you have no idea what the case even is about!" Angrily Gus hissed at him. They needed the money badly because Shawn had gone on a DVD-buying rampage with their last paycheck and now they had nothing to pay the rent with. "All we know is that the Chief is in a meeting with Lassiter and Juliet! How on earth are you planning to get us on a case you know nothing about?"**

**"Watch and learn my friend. Watch and learn!" Shawn grinned at Gus and burst into the Chief's office, glancing at the three cops before wholeheartedly exclaiming: **_**"I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!" (1)**_

**"If you think your insanity is news to us, Spencer..." Annoyed by the interruption Carlton glared at the psychic before he was cut off by another of the young man's outbursts.**

**Confused Shawn looked at the Detective and then pointed at him. **_**"It's alive! It's alive!" (2)**_** He yelled from the top of his lungs and noticed how Lassie's cute partner was trying hard to keep her composure.**

**"Mister SPENCER!" The Chief got up, slamming her hands on her desk. "If you have any information pertaining this case you best stop the antics and tell us now! We don't have any time to waste here!"**

**Again Shawn looked confused, this time into her direction. **_**"One morning I shot an elephant in my pajamas. How he got in my pajamas, I don't know." (3)**_

**"He's been like this all day!" Gus quickly stepped in, hoping he'd prevent them from slapping cuffs on Shawn or putting him in a straightjacket, though right now he wasn't so sure if maybe he didn't deserve the latter. "Apparently the spirits are sending him strong messages, he's trying to tell us something, but this time even I can't decipher the code..."**

**Intensely Shawn now looked at the Chief, glad that Gus was at least trying to play along though he made a mental note to tell him he could've used a bit more support here. **_**"No wire hangers, ever!" (4)**_** With that he pointed at the unfortunately closed casefile in front of Karen Vick.**

**"You know what? What he's saying... it all sounds familiar somehow..." Juliet looked at the young man worriedly, trying to figure out that weird sense of déjà vu she was having.**

**Shawn couldn't help but smile at her for that. Not only was she trying to support him too, but so far it looked like she was closest to figuring out his 'code'. **_**"Hello, gorgeous," (5) **_**winking at her he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, **_**"I've never known anybody like you, Baby. You look at the world and you think you can make it better. If somebody's lost, you find them. If somebody's bleedin'..." (6)**_

**Since Shawn wasn't whispering too quietly though Carlton had heard him anyway. "Spencer! Do not EVER call my partner 'baby' again! She's a police officer and deserves your respect and you..."**

**Her eyes lighting up in recognition now, Juliet stopped her partner's rant by holding up a hand. "It's okay Carlton..." She smiled at Shawn. "I think I got it now." With that she looked over at Gus. "I take it there's no getting through to him?"**

**"No..." Gus sighed. "He's just babbling on and on and looks at me all confused when I try to talk to him..." Having seen him look at the others confused earlier he was pretty sure that whatever Shawn had on his mind, he was playing into his hands with that.**

**With that Juliet looked at the Chief. "Let me try something, I think I know how to talk to him."**

**Exasperated Karen nodded at her. "Be my guest. Anything that helps this case..." She knew Shawn always helped them get to the bottom of things and it was obvious he had something on this case too, even though he was in some sort of psychic trance right now. But after knowing Shawn Spencer for a few years now, nothing surprised her anymore.**  
_  
__**"Houston, we have a problem," (7)**_** Juliet spoke up, looking at Shawn again. **_**"What we've got here is failure to communicate." (8)**_

**"Great, now she's gone crazy too!" Carlton growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Chief! Just throw these two clowns out so we can get back to work again!"**

**But Karen saw the look of recognition on Shawn's face when Juliet spoke to him. "Hold on Detective."**

_**"You talking to me?" (9)**_** Shawn grinned at Juliet even more because she had gotten it and was playing along. **_**"My mother thanks you. My father thanks you. My sister thanks you. And I thank you." (10)**_

_**"If things have gone wrong, I'm talking to myself and you've got a wet towel wrapped around your head." (11)**_** Nodding at him Juliet hoped she was getting through to him now, and from the way he was reacting it looked like she was. **_**"We have so much time and so little to do! Strike that, reverse it." (12)**_** Taking the file off the Chief's desk she handed it to him. They were racing against the clock on this one and she hoped Shawn would be able to help them out, even though the only way to communicate with him was in code. "It's movie quotes." She filled in the others. "Looks like the spirits messed with his tendency for references when he got the visions or something... I mean I don't know why, but the only way to talk to him is through movie quotes."**

**"You can't be serious O'Hara!" Carlton glared at her. "Don't tell me you actually believe this bullshit." With that he pointed at Shawn who now was looking through the file. "And stop encouraging him!" Angrily he snatched the file out of his hands again. "Now let's go do some REAL police work!"**

**Putting his hand to his temple Shawn spoke up again. **_**"I see dead people!" (13)**_

**"Go figure... he sees dead people. Now that's surprising, seeing how we investigate murders on a daily basis!" Carlton still was angry about the interruption.**

_**"You're a disease, and I'm the cure!" (14)**_** Shawn shot back at Lassiter. He just couldn't help it, but annoying the Detective was just too easy.**

**Growling Carlton glared back at the nuisance. He thought about movie quotes and what he could tell him to get rid of him. **_**"Bond. James Bond." (15)**_** With that he pointed at himself and then he pointed at Shawn. **_**"Hasta la vista baby." **__**(16)**_

**"CARLTON!" Juliet growled. "He's trying to help us!"**

**"James Bond dude? Really?" Gus couldn't help but laugh.**

**"ENOUGH everybody!" The Chief was starting to develop a headache and rubbed her temples.**

**But Shawn of course just had to respond to Lassiter's rudimentary movie knowledge. **_**"Yo, Adrian!" (17)**_** With another grin he pointed at Lassiter, **_**"I'm sorry, if you were right, I would agree with you." (18)**_

**Juliet stepped in between them. They didn't have time for the childish behavior right now. **_**"Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the War Room!" (19)**__  
_  
**Not wanting to get Jules angry Shawn turned toward Gus and motioned at the Chief's office door. **_**"Open the pod bay doors, HAL." (20)**_

**"Thank you O'Hara." Karen was glad Juliet was getting through to him now. "I'm appointing you liaison to Mr. Spencer here, since you seem to be the only one able to communicate with him. Lassiter, it never hurt to check out what he has to say. Why don't you keep trying to find witnesses while O'Hara and Spencer follow his leads?" Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion though. The mayor himself kept calling her about this case and they could use all the help they could get. "Dismissed everybody! Get to work!" When she saw Shawn looking at her like she had just spoken in Chinese, she sighed. Thankfully she knew a couple of movie quotes herself.**_** "Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary." (21)**_** Then she looked at Juliet. "Did that work?"**

**"If you meant to tell him to get the hell outta here and get to work cause this case is important, then yeah I guess it worked." She motioned toward the bullpen where Shawn and Gus had run off to, Shawn pointing at his watch and jumping up and down in front of Gus. "I'll keep you updated on anything we find." And with that she hurried over to them.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Titles List:**

** I - "Clueless"**  
** II - "Big Man On Campus"**

** 1 - "Network"**  
** 2 - "Frankenstein"**  
** 3 - "Animal Crackers"**  
** 4 - "Mommie Dearest"**  
** 5 - "Funny Girl"**  
** 6 - "Dirty Dancing"**  
** 7 - "Apollo 13"**  
** 8 - "Cool Hand Luke"**  
** 9 - "Taxi Driver"**  
** 10 - "Yankee Doodle Dandy"**  
** 11 - "Total Recall"**  
** 12 - "Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory"**  
** 13 - "The Sixth Sense"**  
** 14 - "Cobra"**  
** 15 - "Dr. No"**  
** 16 - "Terminator 2: Judgment Day"**  
** 17 - "Rocky"**  
** 18 - "Awakenings"**  
** 19 - "Dr. Strangelove"**  
** 20 - "2001: A Space Odyssey"**  
** 21 - "Dead Poets Society"**

Non-spoilery PS: I started a C2 for adult kinky stories :D If you wanna help me out with that, especially if you're into other pairings than Shules, lemme know, there have to be more smutty stories around here!

Death Is In The Air & Very Juliet Spoilery PS: I can't help myself but mention this: I cracked up so bad in the ep cuz the dirty pirate hooker one def is in my list! :D So are a shitload of Dumbo ones too tho, and I've always loved that one too! eeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D Okay anyway, hope you're enjoying this and sorry to those of ya who had the Jimmy Buffett one in your favs and updates list, it just made more sense for me to let my old stuff here rest and start a new account for Psych :D


	2. Money? Is That What It's About?

Chapter Summary: Buzz really likes his wife's cause, Gus would really like to know what's going on, Juliet really likes chocolate, Shawn really likes Juliet really liking chocolate... oh and the Backstreet Boys might just be bank robbers.

_**"Money? Is That What It's About? What About Time?"**__**(III)**_****

**After the Chief's 'Carpe Diem', Shawn and Gus left her office and went over to Juliet's desk. "Dude, mind telling me what's going on here?" Gus hissed at Shawn, keeping his voice low.******

**"Important case. Only no one really knows what it's about just yet." Shawn whispered since he now was alone with Gus and didn't have to keep up the charade for now. Starting to jump he pointed at his watch. "It's really urgent though."******

**"What does that mean? How do they not know what kinda case they're working on?" Taking a deep breath Gus fought the urge to slap Shawn. "Or is it just that YOU still haven't figured out what's going on here?"******

**Glancing over at the Chief's office he saw Juliet walking out of it. "Bankrobbery, murder, kidnapping... could be either or all." He quickly said before falling back into his moviebabble when Juliet reached them. **_**"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." (22)**_****

**"Oh chocolate!" Gus exclaimed at that. "Yeah I could totally go for some chocolate right now."******

_**"As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again." (23)**_** Shawn added to that since he wouldn't mind some chocolate either now, even though what he had meant was that it could go either way with the mysterious case.******

**"You've got to be kidding me." Juliet growled when she walked up to them and they were talking about chocolate, even though she had a feeling Shawn had actually tried to explain something else to Gus with the 'Forrest Gump' quote. But as if on cue, her own stomach rumbled. She hadn't had the time to eat ever since they started working on this case. Opening her desk drawer she pulled out some Belgian chocolates and held up the box. **_**"And it melts, God forgive me, it melts ever so slowly on your tongue, and tortures you with pleasure." (24)**_** Popping one into her mouth she closed her eyes and softly moaned at the taste that filled her mouth right away. With the box and the file in her hands she motioned them to follow her with a sideways nod of her head and went into Interrogation Room B that currently was unoccupied.******

**That took Shawn by surprise completely and sent a surge of impure thoughts about Juliet and chocolate into his brain. Smirking broadly he wiggled his eyebrows at Gus and then rushed after her. She had already put the box of chocolates in the middle of the table and was sitting down as he came in. Grinning at her he grabbed one out of the box and held it up for a moment. **_**"The stuff that dreams are made of!" (25)**_** He exclaimed before releasing it into his mouth as he sat down next to her, licking his lips looking at her, letting his particular dreams wreak havoc in his mind for just another moment.******

**Gus walked in and sat down across from them, reaching for some of the delicious candy himself. "Juliet, what exactly is going on here? So it's an important case, but what exactly happened?" ******

**"See, that's where the problems start, we don't quite know..." Juliet handed Shawn the file again as she tried to explain to Gus and pretended not to notice the way Shawn was ogling her as if she was wearing something straight out of a Victoria's Secret catalog instead of her taupe business suit. "It started when we got called in on a bank robbery this morning. But by the time we got there a smoke bomb went off inside the bank and after the smoke cleared the bank robbers were gone, five hostages were dead and three kids were missing. They did get quite some cash though and Carlton is convinced the kids just ran off cause they were scared, but I think the perps weren't after the money but after the kids for some reason. Also one of the kids happens to be the mayor's nephew. We set up call tracing with the parents in case any of them get a ransom demand. Nothing yet though."******

**"Whoa." Gus started to understand why everybody had seemed so on edge. "It's important that you find the kids soon, right?"******

**"Yes, the first few hours after a kidnapping are the most crucial." Juliet nodded. "Basically you have a 24 hour window in which you have the chance to still find the kid alive. After that..." Swallowing she trailed off as both Gus and Shawn's faces grew more somber. "It's been six hours now and the only definite thing we know is that the five hostages were killed by getting their throats slit. The surveillance cameras had been disabled and other than that what we got from the remaining witnesses is contradicting at best. Some say they saw 3 guys, others claim there were at least six of them. Forget about descriptions too, they all saw something different. One of them even claimed it was the Backstreet Boys who robbed the bank."******

_**"We! Rob! Banks! (26) **_**Alright!" Shawn sang to the tune of 'Backstreet's Back' which brought a chuckle out of all of them.******

**"Wait a minute!" Juliet exclaimed pointing at Shawn. "You DO register what we're talking about. Cause I'm pretty sure there isn't a movie about any boyband robbing banks!"******

**Shawn however, having realized his slip-up too late, tried to do the best damage control he could think of, which was simply looking at her stupefied. ******

**"I think that was from 'Bonnie And Clyde'." Gus offered, fully aware that wasn't what Juliet had meant though.******

**"Yes it was. Though I'm pretty sure in the original version it wasn't sung to a Backstreet Boys song." Annoyed she looked over at Gus but then decided to stop with that and get back to business. "Anyway, we of course put out Amber alerts, and these are the kids that are missing." Taking the file away from Shawn again she pulled out three photos and handed them to Shawn's ever loyal sidekick one by one. "Kirby Benson, the mayor's nephew, 7 years old. Alyssa Madonna Davis, 5 years old and Raphael Donald Davis, 8 years."******

**Worriedly Gus looked down at the photos. "For once I hope Lassiter is right about this and they just ran off scared..."******

**"Me too." With a sigh Juliet agreed with him but the knot in her stomach tightened.******

**"But you think somebody recognized the mayor's nephew and they took the kids with them because they didn't get enough money from the bank?" Gus handed the photos back to her.******

**"Honestly, I don't know why they took them. It could be for ransom, yeah. Worst case it was a pedophile." That made her shudder and she hoped that weird feeling she had about this would be wrong.******

_**"Round up the usual suspects?" (27)**_** Shawn asked at that.******

**"Naturally." Juliet rolled her eyes. There still were a couple of registered sex offenders in the holding cells whom they had apprehended for evidence they came across when looking for the kids.******

**At that moment there was a knock on the door and Buzz McNab walked into the room. "Detective, there's..."******

**Upon seeing the young officer walk in Shawn jumped up and bowed. **_**"Young sir, you are most welcome, even if you are selling something." (28) **_**He interrupted him from whatever he was going to tell Juliet.******

**"Uhm, what?" Confused Buzz looked at the psychic detective whom he admired.******

**"'Sleepy Hollow'." Juliet spoke up, looking at McNab.******

**"Right... of course..." Nodding Buzz looked at Juliet but his expression was even more confused.******

**"What did you want?" Juliet then asked.******

**"Oh uhm, yeah, there's somebody here to see you Detective." Still frowning he told her why he had come into the room in the first place.******

**"Hmm..." Hoping it was somebody who'd shed some light on their case Juliet got up. **_**"I'll be back." (29) **_**She said in her best Terminator impression and went to her desk.******

**Still beyond confused Buzz looked at the guys again. "So, uhm... Sleepy Hollow? Terminator? What? And I'm not trying to sell anything. Unless you mean those raffle tickets, but that's Francie's thing. I'm helping her out, but that's after work. I can't sell them here. Though it'd be great if I could. Because see, the raffle is for this charity thing that Francie is working on..." A bit nervous Buzz kept talking about his wife and the charity organization she supported.**

**TitlesList:**

**III - "Changing Lanes"**

**22 - "Forrest Gump"**  
**23 - "Gone With The Wind"**  
**24 - "Chocolat"**  
**25 - "The Maltese Falcon"**  
**26 - "Bonnie And Clyde"**  
**27 - "Casablanca"**  
**28 - "Sleepy Hollow"**  
**29 - "The Terminator"**


	3. Your Mom Is Just Glad To See You!

Chapter summary: Juliet gets more than a surprise visit, Buzz gets enlightened and Shawn and Gus get into a quibble, quote-style.

_**"Your Mom Is Just Glad To See You!"**__**(IV)**_

**When Juliet reached her desk she saw the last person she ever would have expected to show up out of the blue. "Mom?!" With a smile she gave her a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"**

**Juliet's mother was an attractive blond woman in her 50's, wearing a designer dress with matching purse and heels. "Julie darling!" Obviously she was happy to see her daughter and hugged her close. "You weren't at your house, so I decided to drop by here."**

**"You already were at my place? Why?" The detective in Juliet told her that this wasn't just a surprise visit.**

**"Because I had to let the movers in with my stuff." Noticing the dark circles under her daughter's eyes Lorraine O'Hara looked at her worriedly. "Are you eating and sleeping enough? You look drained."**

**"Well I'm working on a draining case." Juliet said defensively with a sigh before something else registered with her. "Hold on, did you just imply you're moving in with me?!?" Her voice got a bit higher with the shock of that realization. Sternly she then looked at her. "Mom, why are you moving in with me?"**

**"Your dad and I are getting a divorce." Matter of factly she answered the question.**

**Completely dumbfounded Juliet looked at her mother. "You're... WHAT? WHY?" As far as she knew her parents never really had problems with their marriage.**

**Straightening her posture Lorraine cleared her throat before she replied. "Irreconcilable differences. Now honey, don't take this too hard, okay? We still both love you and your brothers."**

**At that Juliet cut her off, not satisfied with that answer in the least and certain there had to be more behind it. However she knew that neither of them would want to get into that right here and right now. This obviously was a topic for a later, more private conversation. "I know that mom, I'm not 10 anymore." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Carlton dragging the bank's manager behind him by the collar and knew she had to step in there before her partner did something he'd undoubtedly regret later. "Look mom, you're fine right now, yeah? I mean, I do care and I wanna know what's going on, but right now I really have to get back to work. There's some kids missing and we need to find them. Just wait for me at home and we'll talk later, okay?" Worriedly she watched Carlton pushing the guy into Interrogation Room A. **

**"It's okay, I'm fine, don't worry darling. Go kick some butt!" Encouragingly Lorraine smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Love you mom." Juliet smiled back at her and then rushed after her partner. When she got to the interrogation rooms she noticed the Chief with Carlton and the manager through the two-way mirror and was relieved because she knew Chief Karen Vick was more than capable of handling her Head Detective. Not having to do any damage control here she then walked over to the interrogation room where Shawn and Gus were still waiting for her. McNab was still in there with them too and rambling on about that charity raffle. He had already told her about that too a few days ago. A smile crept up her lips because she thought it was adorable how he was supporting his wife and her cause.**

**Deciding it was time to enlighten the poor confused McNab and end his rant, Gus spoke up. "Okay you can sign me up for five tickets. And the 'Sleepy Hollow' thing, see it's because of the spirits. Shawn is only able to communicate through movie quotes right now. He doesn't understand anything else."**

**And Shawn indeed looked at them both completely clueless.**___**"Stella! Hey, Stella!" **__**(30)**_** To get his friend's attention, he waved his hand in front of Gus' face.**

_**"Attica! Attica!"**__**(31) **_**Gus shot back at him, offended at being called 'Stella'.**

_**"Toga! Toga!" (32)**_** Shawn yelled at Gus in reply.**

_**"La-dee-da, la-dee-da." **__**(33) **_**Rolling his eyes at Shawn, Gus now crossed his arms.**

**Shawn however frowned at his friend, knowing Gus had to be enjoying this movie-thing as much as he was. **_**"You see what I'm saying to you? That's what I'm saying. What am I saying? I don't know!" (34)**_

**At this point Gus couldn't fight back his smile anymore. **_**"You said you would definitely say that." (35)**_

**Titles List:**

**IV - "The Best Years Of Our Lives"**

**30 - "A Streetcar Named Desire"**  
**31 - "Dog Day Afternoon"**  
**32 - "National Lampoon's Animal House"**  
**33 - "Annie Hall"**  
**34 - "The Adventures Of Ford Fairlane"**  
**35 - "Fight Club"**


	4. You Have No Sense Of Fashion

Chapter summary: Juliet doubts Shawn's fashion sense, makes Gus get on his knees and realizes what she has in common with Demi Moore.

_**"You Have No Sense Of Fashion..." (V)**__****_

**Shaking her head at that exchange she had witnessed from the observation room, Juliet laughed and went back inside. She was having the worst day she'd had in quite a while, first with the case, and then to top that off now her parents were getting divorced and her mother was moving in with her, at this point she was certain things couldn't get worse. But still, Shawn and Gus managed to make her laugh through all of that. They were obviously amused themselves when she entered the room again and Buzz was in hysterics. **_**"Did IQs just drop sharply while I was away?" (36)**_** She cut into the laughter and sat back down with a smile on her face that disappeared again though as soon as she saw the kids' photos.******

_**"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." (37) **_**Shawn winked at Juliet, seeing that she was enjoying the playful banter too but that the case was heavily weighing on her mind.******

**Gus nodded in agreement with Shawn. **_**"We don't even care whether or not we care." (38)**__****_

_**"Snap out of it!" (39) **_**Juliet then shot at the guys and pointed at the photos. They really needed to get more information and she hoped that maybe Shawn had had a vision while she had been talking to her mother. **_**"I just need to know one thing: where they are!" (40)**_****

**Hearing the desperation in her voice and also having noticed the upset look she had tried to hide when she first walked in again Shawn decided to stop fooling around for now and get on with the case. He of course wanted these kids to safely return to their parents again as soon as possible himself. But from what little he knew so far there wasn't much he could tell her. Though to him it didn't look like Lassiter's theory about the kids just running off was the reason they were missing. He didn't know why they had disappeared or where they were but he agreed with Jules, there definitely was something sinister behind it and he was determined to find out what. But in order to do that he would have to do some actual investigating and see the scene of the crime. ******

**Closing his eyes and holding the photos to his head he sighed and looked at Jules, shaking his head to let her know that he hadn't divined anything yet. But at that moment one of the crime scene photos caught his eye. Abruptly he scattered the contents of the file all over the table and glanced over all of the photos, in particular the ones that had been taken with the dead hostages where their bodies had been found. Quickly he compared that to a photo of the remaining hostages who had survived the ordeal and the dead people's clothes jumped out at him. One woman was wearing a neon green blouse, one man was in scrubs, another man and woman were both wearing the same 'Scenic Santa Barbara' tee-shirts that were sold to tourists at every gift shop in town and the third dead woman was quite heavy-set and had apparently never heard about the fact that horizontal stripes weren't exactly slimming, judging by her short shirt.******

**"What? What is it?" Juliet asked, for a moment forgetting about the quote situation, as Shawn suddenly started rummaging around with the photos, tapping a finger on the photo of the surviving hostages. **_**"Who is it? What's goin' on?" (41) **_**Realizing Shawn might not have understood her she expressed her curiosity in a quote this time.******

**Shawn started holding up the photos and reports of the file to his head like he had done with the kids' photos earlier and then either tossed them aside wildly, not caring where in the room they landed, or carefully put them back on the table. ******

**Slightly cringing Juliet watched Shawn toss most of the file around, glad that Carlton wasn't here to see this right now, or else he'd probably shoot Shawn for it. "McNab!" Motioning at the latest witness statement that flew through the room she looked at the officer and gave him the quiet order to start gathering the discarded documents and photos again and put it back together the way it had been.******

**Right away Buzz started collecting the items again and Gus got on the floor too to help him undo Shawn's damage to the case file.******

**When Shawn was done with his exercise only the photos of the dead hostages were lined up on top of the table and the photo of the survivors was below them. **_**"Sometimes, style can get you killed." (42) **_**he said, pointing at the woman in the neon blouse.******

**"Style?" Looking at the woman's outfit Juliet made a face regarding that statement. **_**"Do you prefer 'fashion victim' or 'ensembly challenged'?" (43) **_**But then she noticed the common thread with the victims. All of them were wearing something that even though it would make the 'Project Runway' judges throw up, would also make them stand out in a crowd. With that she came to the same realization as Shawn. "They killed the five people that were most noticeable among the hostages!" She exclaimed, looking at the photo of the survivors who clearly didn't fit in that category. "McNab, go see if we got the autopsy reports by now. Gus, keep cleaning up." Snatching whatever he and Gus had gathered already out of their hands she started putting the file back in order as she read over everything again.******

**While McNab right away hurried off to obey her command, Gus snarled and crossed his arms. "What am I, your maid?"******

**Looking up from the file Juliet narrowed her eyes at Gus. After all they still were on a tight schedule here, and she had to go over the file again with Shawn in hopes that they would find something else they hadn't noticed yet, which left Gus to pick up Shawn's mess. **_**"The most important thing is that we work as a team, which means you do everything I say!" (44) **_**With a determined, stern look she let Gus know that it would be better for his health not to argue with her again. Though she didn't have to talk movie to Gus, she chose to do it so Shawn would understand too.******

**Though Juliet's implication that he better listen to her himself, or else, wasn't lost on him, Shawn ignored that for now because he was way too amused by his friend's reaction. As the slightly scared Gus gulped and obediently got back on his knees right away, Shawn laughed, an image of Gus in a female servant's outfit flashing up before his eyes. He definitely had to somehow convince Gus to dress as maid next Halloween. With a smirk he looked at Jules, impressed and amused by what happened. **_**"Shocking abuse of authority. (45) Thanks, Jules. I owe you." (46)**_****

**Upon hearing Shawn call her by the nickname he had given her, Juliet frowned, wondering if the movie thing was over now, until she remembered where she had heard those words spoken before. "Of course..." Groaning she rolled her eyes. It really was a surprise that one hadn't come up sooner. "'St. Elmo's Fire'. 80's brat pack movie with Demi Moore as Jules... I guess it was just a matter of time before you pulled out that one, huh?" ******

**There was no limit to how much Shawn loved that she knew that, especially from such an unspecific quote. But since she hadn't used quotes to speak, he had to pretend he hadn't understood her, so he looked at her as if he was dumbfounded by the string of words that had left her mouth.******

**Just as Juliet opened her mouth to elaborate what she had said in movie-speak, Officer McNab came back into the room, albeit empty-handed. "Sorry Detective, no autopsy results yet." He said and was glad to see that Shawn's partner meanwhile had collected all of the scattered papers already.******

**"Damn!" Under her breath Juliet cursed at that announcement and angrily flipped a couple of pages from the file.******

**Shawn knew that if there was anything else in that file he would have spotted it by now, they definitely weren't going to make any more progress from just going over it again. **_**"I don't think we're getting anywhere doing this." (47) **_**With that he pointed at the file in Juliet's hands.******

**Since Juliet agreed with that she nodded and got up. It was time to look at this from a different angle and she already knew what she wanted to do next: she really wanted to see these autopsy reports, hoping that maybe there was something else, other than their non-existent fashion sense, that would stand out about the victims. So their first destination now was the morgue. **_**"Being dead does not mean one cannot be helpful." (48) **_**And with that she strode off determinedly.**

**Titles List:**

** V - "The Devil Wears Prada"**

**36 - "Aliens"****  
****37 - "Gone With The Wind"****  
****38 - "The Neverending Story"****  
****39 - "Moonstruck"****  
****40 - "Aliens"****  
****41 - "Buried Alive II"****  
****42 - "Confidence"****  
****43 - "Clueless"****  
****44 - "Chicken Run"****  
****45 - "Clerks"****  
****46 - "St. Elmo's Fire"****  
****47 - "Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid"****  
****48 - "Casino Royale"**


End file.
